Ghetsis/Games/Quotes/BW
Accumula Town :"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. :"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? :"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of s... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? :"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" :"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Castelia City :"My word, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh." :"Indeed... No matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations. Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?" :"The truth is this... The black /white dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal /true way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black /white Pokémon shared its knowledge--and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created. :"We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I--I mean, Team Plasma--desires!" :"Myah-ha-ha-ha! You are quite hard to figure out--a little more intelligent than I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this... From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages. Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way. :"That girl over there... Return !" :"The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova--and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell..." Driftveil City :"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care." :"What's this? It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding. We only free Pokémon from wicked people." :"Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here..." :"A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands..." :"Don't worry, my fellow servant of the king... We are two of the Seven Sages, are we not? Well then, everyone, I expect that we will meet again somewhere." Relic Castle :"It looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working hard to resurrect Reshiram /Zekrom , the other Dragon-type Pokémon, aren't you? But it appears the Light Stone /Dark Stone you seek is not here. :"Well then, congratulations are in order! , you were chosen by our king. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokémon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokémon spoken of in legend and battle with our king. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokémon from every person in the world and release them all!" :"What's this? Alder, even though illness took that had been your partner for many years, and you haven't had a serious battle in all that time... Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League and left to wander the Unova region alone... Even a Champion like you now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together? Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokémon bound! And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He will give this order! 'Trainers, release your Pokémon!' For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom /Reshiram and our king!" :"Our king has no interest in you. He has already determined that victory against you is assured." :"Of course not. I'm doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness. I'm making sure the Champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope... I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell." Tubeline Bridge :"Excellent. It seems that you have obtained the Light Stone /Dark Stone . I congratulate you on a job well done. :"It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero. :"This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon. ...Such purity of purpose is his. :"The liberation of Pokémon of which I... Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people! That's the truth! All Trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokémon! :"The preparations are complete! :"When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokémon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand... In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokémon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokémon! That's the kind of world we'll make! :"You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the hero. So, if you're not willing to hand over your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage-- because you're going to need it!" Opelucid City :"That's correct! Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region. :"Pokémon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential. :"They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. :"They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression! :"We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us! We all want to create a new world where people and Pokémon are both free! Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now... Please, release your Pokémon. And so I end my plea to you today. Thank you one and all for your attention." N's Castle * Outside the throne room :"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone /Dark Stone ." :"The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change." :"The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need?" :"Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I--no, that Team Plasma--desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace!" :"I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end!" :"Go! Onward!" :"Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!" :"Go! Holder of the Light Stone /Dark Stone ! In this room, you can learn whether you, too, can be a hero!" * After N is defeated :"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!" :"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals /the truth . The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." :"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..." :"! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard." :"This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you-- since you know the truth-- You must be eliminated!" :"That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!" :"You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. , so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" :"'''I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!'"'' * Upon first non-KO HP loss :"I was expecting exactly that kind of move!" * When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"What is going on here?" * Being defeated :"My calculations... No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!" * After being defeated :"What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!" :"Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose--N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?!"